


Not My Angel

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: So many people are changing around him as the studio gets worse and worse, Bendy had hoped that his cartoons friends would be spared.Oh, how wrong he was.





	Not My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, now that the holiday fanfic is done, I can get back to business with the darker stories in this series.
> 
> Here’s a story of Bendy destroying the creature that would become “Alice”.
> 
> On with the fic!

Bendy hated the lower levels, things were so much worse down here as the ink began to pour down below. The creatures that were once human, or were failed creations, dwelled down below, it was their domain, but they still knew to fear him.

In recent months, Bendy had made a name for himself in the lower levels, he was seen as a being that brought death and chaos. He had heard whispers from the more sentient beings that they called him the Ink Demon, and he liked that. It made him feel superior over these mistakes and corrupted humans, especially when his inky lines made them run for the hills.

He only ventured down to this disgusting area because he was looking for someone.

It’s been too long since he had last seen Alice Angel, actually, it’s been a long time since he’s seen any of the Alice clones. He had no idea where any of them were, or the Perfect Alice, HIS Alice, the one who was like his Boris, and, well… like his former self before all the ‘incidents’.

Bendy frowned, he was getting worse. The machine had been recently turned back on, and when he came out, the ink on his face was running constantly, his left arm was longer than it was supposed to be, and his voice was messed up. His now-prominent limp had gotten worse, and it hindered his walking. Luckily, he could still travel through the walls, and his lines gave warning that he was approaching if he didn’t want to deal with anyone.

He wondered if Alice was dealing with anything like this. She was an angel, yes, but she was a fallen one, she had certain demonic traits in her. Those horns on her head aren’t just for show!

Boris showed no signs of change though, but he wasn’t demonic, he was just an anthropomorphic wolf, so he was fine. The worst he had seen was bodies of clones, left in the lower levels, torn open and harvested. Considering what Bendy had gone through with his past clones, he figured that the humans were doing horrible things to Boris, that… or the deformed Toons had a hand in this.

Only twice before, through the eyes of his cutouts, had Bendy seen the ink creatures near the bodies of his best friend. He had seen this one, always just out of sight, but he knew it had a hand in the death of a few of the clones at least.

Bendy also had a feeling that this rogue beast might be the one responsible for the damage to his ‘eyes’-

He hissed in pain, stumbling as he clutched as his face. Speak of the devil, there it was again! Damage to an image of himself!

A flash in his mind’s eye, Bendy had seen something come towards one of his cutouts, slicing deep into it, cutting off his connection with it. Someone broke something with his ink in it!

He tried to focus on where it was, and it took him a bit longer than usual. Bendy could somewhat see some sort of inky figure, blurred by the damage done to the remaining eye on the cutout, but he knew where it was located. Snarling, Bendy moved as fast as he could through walls and halls, before coming to a chamber.

He found the damaged cutout on the floor, the face slashed to shreds, ink all over it. The demon frowned, before narrowing his eyes, seeing a long trail on the floor, leading around a corner. It was a trail of thick, fresh ink. There was a distinct smell to it, and Bendy didn’t like that.

Quietly, he followed it around the corner, seeing something deeper down the hall. Blinking, Bendy stared at the sight in confusion and shock.

On the floor was the corpse of a Boris clone, one whose gloves were wrong, so it wasn’t Bendy’s Boris. Still, he never liked seeing his friends dead! But there was something next to it, its back turned to him. He recognized this thing, it was the creature that he usually spotted near dead Borises and broken cutouts!

It looked like one of those disgusting ink creatures that littered this place, but it was… off. It was much thinner looking, with a cascade of running ink coming from its head. It appeared to be… eating from Boris’ insides.

The smell in the air was still ink, but it was a specific ink, the kind that could pretty much be considered a Toon’s version of blood.

Was… was this creature eating Boris?!

He hissed and stomped over, his lines beginning to appear from under his feet, but he stopped when the thing turned around.

The face, or what could be considered the face, looked much like Alice’s.

But there was so much wrong to it.

One eye was completely gone, the other was a black circle, with a pin-prick of yellow light staring at him. The mouth was a mash of teeth and strings of ink, the horns were all wrong, and the halo was practically just a dead ring that looked to be stuck in the ink. It gurgled and stared at him with its one eye.

 _“Hhhaahhh…”_ It dropped the remains of some part of the wolf as it started to approach Bendy, dragging itself. _“Aaaalllisssshh…”_ Was… was it trying to say her name?

Bendy stepped back, tense, alert. **“What the hell are you?”** He asked, teeth clenched as his only eye widened, going off-model. **“Stay away!”**

 **“Ahhh neeeed… yoouuuu, Beeenddyy…”** The Alice-creature groaned, it sounded so angry. _“Ahhh muuusshhh bee…”_

It stopped, so close to him, reaching a hand out to him.

Yellow pin-prick in black stared directly at a single off-model eye.

 ** _“Perfect!”_** The beast roared in fury, swiping at him. Bendy moved just in time to avoid the claws of the Alice-creature. **_“Maaaayyy meeh PERFECT!”_**

Bendy hissed, opening his mouth to reveal the demonic fangs he now bared in his continuously-changing state of design. His own fingertips began to become claw-like as he glared at the insulting being that dared to wear such a hideous mask of his friend’s face. **“What are you!?”** He demanded, this thing was not like any ink creature he had seen before.

 ** _“Aaaalliisshh Aanngellll…”_** It replied, before becoming a puddle, leaving Bendy alone with the corpse.

The demon roared and slashed his claws through a wall, breaking the wood with ease. He panted and shook his head, no, no! He was going more off-model than he already was! He shook his hands, trying to return himself to normal, or at least to how he looked before. Once he was sure he looked normal again, Bendy approached the body, seeing the mess.

He winced, looking away, it… actually made him very uncomfortable to deal with seeing the bodies. Sure, his lines killed the ink creatures and deformed Toons, but they always just turned to puddles. To see bodies that remained was just… he’s seen too many since things went down hill in the studio, and all of them had been by the hands of the staff, not him.

He looked over at the face of the dead clone, frowning as he put his lines over Boris. **“Sorry, buddy…”** He closed his eyes, hearing the familiar bubbling before the body splattered to a puddle.

With it gone, now he could move on and take care of business. He wasn’t going to just let that Alice-mimic get away with what it did!

Connecting with the other cutout and Bendy images in the area, Bendy tried to find the monster. He didn’t see much at first, just wandering Butcher Gang mistakes, and Norman, the poor man stumbling about with his light flashing about. Wait, near the toy factory… there it was! It was moving quickly through the halls, too fast for a normal ink creature.

Suddenly there was the pain again, of his images being harmed! He saw the monster slice at one, across the chest, and he felt it! Another one was cut, this one was decapitated. Bendy choked, before the pain faded, he panted, clutching at his head as he tried to focus on another set of ‘eyes’

He roared once more in rage as he stared at the creature through the eyes of his normal appearance, and the Ink Demon moved to a puddle made by a dripping pipe, vanishing into it. Bendy pushed himself out of the ink of the fountain in the toy factory, landing on the wooden floor with a wet splat. He focused on the dolls, as his poor cutouts were broken, seeing the creature in the room devoted to Alice.

Uhg, it dares to be in there?!

He stormed his way up the stairs as best as he could with his twisted foot, finding it still in the room. It was a bit jarring to see that the form had changed slightly in the few minutes that had passed. The eye looked less like a dot, and more… like a human eye, swimming in black ink. It wasn’t breathing in gurgling breaths like before, and it stared at him with a hard glare. _“Leaaavvee… mee alooonnee…”_ It spoke, voice only slightly clearer than before.

Bendy narrowed his eye. **“You dare ta be in here? After ya killed mah best friend? Wearin’ a mockery of Alice’s face while you were doin’ it?”** His inky trails were slowly coming out from his feet as he stood in the doorway.

It hissed loudly at him. **“Itttssss MY FACE! I aaammmm _ALICE ANGEL!_ ”** It screamed at him, it’s voice distorted, to the point where Bendy could hear his angel’s voice in that mix.

His eye widened and the lines covered the whole room. The Alice-creature screamed in pain, clutching at its face. Its ink bubbled, and began to melt as it tried in vain to keep intact. “Stop!” It yelled, trying to approach him, claws at the ready to attack. **“I am ALIIIICCEEE! _MEEE!_ Yooouuuuu ruiiinneed EVERYTHIINNG! _MMMMYYY LIFE!_ I _DAAAMN_ you, _BENDY!_ ”**

It was to close now, he could hear more of her voice in the mess. Bendy moved without thinking, his hand pressed against the creature’s chest. Both were frozen as Bendy felt his inky trails covering it, and it let out a horrible, ear-piercing scream.

He watched as it melted and bubbled, dropping into a disgusting puddle of ink at his feet. It spread, being absorbed by the ink in the room. Bendy panted, staring at the spot where the Alice-mimic had been just seconds before. He shuddered violently, what… what was that thing?

That wasn’t Alice, right? He… well… he had heard her voice, had seen what looked like her face… but then again, it could be a damaged clone, one that Joey had messed up making, right? Hahaha… yeah, that had to be it! And his Alice, and the clones, they were totally fine! They were just hiding! This studio is huge, they had to be hiding somewhere safe!

He hoped…

END

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the last he’ll see of her, don’t worry, he’s gonna run into her again, before Henry arrives. 
> 
> If things go well in-canon with the game for me, then what I have planned for Alice and the clones will make a lot more sense in later stories. If not? Who cares, my au is already all over the place so… whatever, yeah?
> 
> Bendy never actually met “Alice” until this encounter, but his ‘eyes’ had seen her scurrying about, eating hearts, breaking things. There is a backstory for her, but I want to wait for chapter four before I really do anything about it. I know I’ve mentioned in another one-shot that he had run into her before, but basically he just saw her, he never interacted with her until this story.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment and leave a kudos!


End file.
